Clockwork
by Ferfa
Summary: Ele só queria que fosse breve. Um único momento, como sempre fora. Um único milésimo de segundo onde tudo mudava. Algo impulsivo, impensado, espontâneo. // Mello centred.


**Clockwork**  
por Ferfa

**Disclaimer: **"Death Note" © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata  
**Spoilers: **capítulo 99 do mangá (volume 12)  
**Ship: **Mello x Near — ou quase isso.  
**Classificação: **+15  
**Aviso: **Shonen-ai  
**Sinopse:** Ele só queria que fosse breve. Um único momento, como sempre fora. Um único milésimo de segundo onde tudo mudava. Algo impulsivo, impensado, espontâneo.

—

—

—

E a dor percorreu seu corpo no primeiro segundo, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e apoiar a cabeça no volante do veículo. Em cada um dos seus nervos, em cada célula, ela se espalhou e tomou-lhe todo. Então uma incrível sensação de liberdade. A dor cessou tão rapidamente quanto começou, e com ela qualquer outro sentido.

Não ouvia muito além de um zumbido distante, um sussurro indefinido do vento, longe demais para ter importância. Não sentia frio, ou calor, ou medo. Outro segundo, cada um longo e curto, áspero, vívido. Outra batida, ainda mais fraca do que a anterior. E então de volta a dor, de volta os sentidos com tamanha intensidade que, talvez, ele fosse explodir.

Sua consciência não lhe deixava esperanças tolas. Estava morrendo. Em breve seria nada além de carne morta, de um acúmulo de decisões precipitadas que lhe haviam feito a vida, como lhe haviam feito a morte. A dor não lhe permitia rir, mas ele riria se pudesse. De repente tudo se tornava engraçado, e tolo, e inútil, e em vão. Estava morrendo.

Estava morrendo e não poderia mais provar para Near quem era o melhor. Estava morrendo, e sua mão agarrou com tanta força quanto o possível o tecido de sua roupa, como se isso fizesse tudo simplesmente desaparecer. Expirou com força, todo o ar saindo de seus pulmões. Uniu os dentes e conteve um gemido. Tudo estava lento, lento demais. Ele só queria que fosse breve. Um único momento, como sempre fora. Um único milésimo de segundo onde tudo mudava. Algo impulsivo, impensado, espontâneo.

Mas não havia piedade na morte. Não havia espaço para desejos. Ele sempre soubera.

E não se importava. Sempre fora bom em deixar as coisas simplesmente... irem. Alguns chamavam de desapego. Para ele era apenas um mecanismo de defesa. De _praticidade_. Ele não tinha nada a perder. Nada, à exceção de sua própria vida. _Banal_. Assim, não precisava medir conseqüências. Não precisava ser fraco.

Apertou seus olhos. Com força. Puxou com desespero o ar.

Chegara a todos os extremos. Chegara ao seu próprio limite. E não se arrependia de nada. Não se arrependia, mesmo que estivesse morrendo. Mesmo que Matt já estivesse morto.

Era determinado, isso ninguém poderia negar. Fora ele quem primeiro pusera as mãos no Death Note. Fora ele quem se aproximara de Kira. Não Near, com seus métodos politicamente corretos e sempre bem pensados. _Ele_. Ele e sua impulsividade.

Uma espécie de vitória, certo? E era isso o que importava.

Se não fosse por ele, o outro não seria mais que uma sombra.

E aquele maldito passaria o resto de sua vida com essa certeza. Mello queria sorrir. Mello queria ver a expressão do outro quando soubesse que estava morto. Mello sempre quis muitas coisas.

Nunca admitiria que algumas eram inalcançáveis.

Nunca admitiria as mentiras que repetia para si mesmo.

Pelo contrário, gostava de mentiras. O que havia de tão bom na verdade, afinal?

Ele mentira para Matt, mesmo sem saber, ao dizer que se encontrariam mais tarde. O outro sorrira, concordando e dando uma última tragada antes de jogar o cigarro no chão e apagá-lo com a sola do tênis. Ele pegara a chave do carro. "Até", ele dissera, acenando brevemente.

Matt estava morto, e ninguém choraria por ele. Uma outra existência passada em branco. Talvez eles realmente se encontrassem mais tarde, se realmente existisse um inferno.

Talvez Hal chorasse ao saber da sua morte. Talvez. O mundo continuaria existindo sem ele. Talvez Near conseguisse vencer Kira, ou talvez ele também fosse morto. Mello nunca saberia. E aquilo o deixava irritado. Ele gostava de saber das coisas.

O ar perfurava seus pulmões como uma lâmina. Cada vez mais pesado. Cada vez mais difícil.

—

Era apenas a sensação de sentir-se vivo. Era apenas o poder de ter uma arma apontada para alguém, podendo decidir se esse alguém viveria ou não. Era apenas o desejo de provar que era o melhor. E para isso não mediria conseqüências. Sua vida se tornara apenas um jogo a partir do momento que a mãe morrera e ele fora enviado ao Instituto Wammy.

E desse jogo sairia vencedor, custasse o que custasse.

Dizer para si mesmo que a vida de Near era apenas outro obstáculo para a vitória era o suficiente para que todo o remorso, todo o receio de matá-lo, sumisse. Near nunca fora importante, repetia para si mesmo a cada passo. Sempre soube, desde o momento que vira aquela pele num tom absurdamente branco, aquelas peças sendo constantemente arrastadas e o enrolar de uma única mecha de cabelo, que odiava o outro com todas suas forças. O odiara por todos aqueles anos, como o odiava naquele momento, como odiava seu tom de voz inabalável como sempre.

Quase _queria_ matá-lo. Por todas as vezes que jogara com Mello. Por todas as vezes que não fora nada além de outra peça ainda fora de lugar. Mas Hal tinha razão, ela sempre tinha. Matá-lo seria um erro.

Ele o esperaria depois da linha de chegada. Ele o faria sentir o gosto amargo da derrota. Era bem melhor do que simplesmente acabar com a vida dele naquele momento.

Near nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho de virar-se e encarar Mello. E mesmo assim, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda havia aquela estranha sintonia entre eles. Ele quase podia ler os pensamentos do outro, enquanto as peças eram arrastadas lentamente. Ele quase podia ver as engrenagens trabalhando a mil, tentando achar uma resolução. _Algumas das regras são falsas_, ele disse e sorriu.

Ele pôs a arma do cinto, amassou sua foto ao guardá-la de qualquer jeito no bolso. E saiu dali, sabendo que nunca mais o veria.

_Querido Mello._

—

Tinha o caderno em suas mãos e o poder para mudar o mundo. Ou destruí-lo. Ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que quisesse, na verdade. Sorriu torto, dando outra mordida no chocolate e estendendo a mão para pegar o telefone.

David Hoope estava do outro lado da linha, segurando o aparelho em sua mão trêmula, desejando que nunca tivesse ganhado aquela eleição.

—

Ele se envolvia em brigas de bar quando estava entediado. Ele roubava quando precisava de dinheiro. Ele fazia tudo o que precisava para sobreviver, não por se importar com sua própria existência. Mas ele não podia simplesmente deixar o trabalho de L morrer com ele. Ele precisava continuar, precisava descobrir.

Precisava impedir que Kira continuasse matando, não porque _matar é errado_, mas porque aquele era seu jogo mais importante, e não deixaria que o outro ganhasse.

Ele gostava de jogos, Matt gostava de jogos. Seria bom se os dois fizessem alguma coisa juntos. Era sempre bom reencontrar velhos colegas.

—

Roger parecia cansado.

Não porque ele era velho e as rugas cobriam todo seu rosto. Ele não estava cansado de viver, estava cansado de alguma outra coisa, algo que Mello não conseguia descobrir só olhando para seu rosto.

Near estava ao lado dele, sentado no chão, com seu maldito quebra-cabeça. Como sempre. Às vezes Mello se perguntava por que Near era daquele jeito — por que ele montava e desmontava o quebra-cabeça uma vez e outra, e outra, e infinitamente; por que seus olhos eram tão vazios, por que sua pele era tão fria. Mello não sabia muitas coisas sobre ele, não sabia como ele fora parar no Instituto ou seu verdadeiro nome.

Só sabia que o odiava, por sempre ser o melhor e não se importar com isso. Por sempre entender Mello, mesmo quando o próprio não entendia. Ele tinha ódio das manias de Near, e do tom de sua voz, e de como ele conseguia afetá-lo com as coisas mais simples.

"L está morto", Roger falou, sua voz tão cansada quanto sua aparência, e de repente Mello descobriu.

—

Não se lembrava direito de quando conhecera Near, mas lembrava o suficiente. Ele perseguira o garotinho com os olhos até ele desaparecer na curva de um corredor e, desde o momento em que pusera os olhos nas roupas brancas que mesclavam com a pele, soube que o odiava. Mesmo que ainda não soubesse o que era isso.

Observá-lo passou de diversão à dependência em pouco tempo.

Sabia o modo exato como Near enrolava e desenrolava sempre a mesma mecha de cabelo, ou como mordia seu lábio inferior quando estava nervoso. Sabia a exata parte da pele que acabava exposta quando ele se espreguiçava, erguendo minimamente a camisa. Sabia que seu café nunca tinha açúcar, a que horas ele acordava e dormia.

Mais de uma vez perguntou-se por que se importava _tanto_. Mais de uma vez tentou achar respostas para perguntas que surgiam de forma descontrolada em sua mente, para depois saber que não havia um motivo.

Mais de uma vez tentou provar para _ele_ o quanto era superior, mesmo que isso não passasse de uma mentira que repetia a si mesmo para sentir-se bem. Mais de uma vez tentou se convencer que era apenas um impulso, quando seus lábios se separavam e eles deixavam as respirações descompassadas irem voltando ao normal aos poucos, as testas e os corpos colados.

Mas os lábios sempre voltavam a se encontrar. E ele tentava, por alguns momentos, esquecer-se de tudo e parar de procurar uma explicação. Porque, enquanto eles estavam juntos, era simplesmente _certo_.

—

Alguém o segurava no colo, rindo com ele e com os flocos que caíam ao seu redor. Uma criança ouvindo sobre como Deus era bondoso em oferecer aqueles momentos de beleza; uma criança tomando em mãos um crucifixo prata que mais tarde seria sua única ligação com o que fora um dia; uma criança sendo beijada com carinho em sua testa.

E se tornava uma criança sozinha, com sangue banhando suas roupas e um sorriso pútrido perseguindo seus pesadelos, juntos com gritos, e mais sangue, e mais gritos, e tudo se tornava insuportável até que a insônia vencesse e cedesse ao cansaço dias depois, permitindo um sono sem sonhos.

E ia para um novo lar, onde não teria nem mais um nome. Uma nova promessa, em um lugar estranho, com crianças estranhas. Odiava a todas elas. Não respondia às perguntas dos estúpidos adultos, não comparecia às aulas. Ainda assim havia sempre o velho que lhe sorria e dizia que, com alguma ajuda e algum dia, ele poderia ser _grande_.

Mas ele só queria estar sozinho.

Como naquele momento.

—

Estava morto.

— **Fim**

**N/A: **e um ano depois, escrevendo Death Note de novo :3. Comentários são bem-vindos.


End file.
